1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of processing medical images, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of processing medical images, in which various functions are performed using fingerprints of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses may provide a brightness (B) mode in which reflection parameters of ultrasound signals that are reflected from an object are shown as 2-dimensional (2D) images, a Doppler mode in which an image of a moving object (in particular, blood flow) is shown by using the Doppler effect, and an elastic mode in which a difference between applying and not applying compression onto an object is shown via an image.